Out-spying Spies
by calel
Summary: Naruto travels between dimensions and merges with chuck just after he got expelled from stanford. The world spins on from there.


Groaning as his back was massaged, Naruto or Chuck as he was now moaned.

He loved his life now, not that he didn't like his life before as the 28-year-old Rokudaime Hokage but this life was simpler, he was also pretty gifted as a whole and he had no need to search every corner for an enemy.

3 years since he had accidently crossed dimensions merged with an almost 22 year old Charles Irving Bartowski.

Such a stupid name he thought again as he turned over and stood up slowly.

He was back in California after a few years of travel, well travel to everyone else but to him, it was a mission.

Getting in the shower Chuck chuckled at the life he was leading. Bored out of his mind as Hokage, Naruto followed the sandaime's route and mastered several aspects of ninjutsu, such as 4 different elements; he mastered weapons, fuuinjutsu and even learned many forms of taijutsu.

Being a Hokage meant being in the village doing paperwork and making decisions but it got so dull. Training was all he had and after weeks of trying to ascend Hiraishin by controlling the time factor rather than travelling through space, Naruto was torn apart literally.

Chuck woke up one morning not being Chuck anymore. He was moping for months as a heartbroken ex Stanford student and all of a sudden his body, mind and soul were being merged with a dimension travelling super shinobi.

Naruto or as people called him Chuck showered and got into his Camaro to drive off towards Burbank. It had been years since he saw his sister; Devon or Morgan and he missed them.

While his body had gone through changes, his personality was more Naruto than Chuck and he was no longer just one of them. Naruto was however grateful for the memories, experiences and most importantly the brain capacity he inherited from Chuck. His passion, expertise and desire for coding helped him.

* * *

Parking his car in front of the Buymore, a place he had worked in during his high school years to ease Elle's burden. Without much fanfare, he walked though the front thinking about all the people he had not seen since the week when Naruto had merged with Chuck and created a grand plan to get his life up to his standards.

Naruto may have lost many of his shinobi abilities but being Hokage meant even with minimal chakra, he was still an S ranked shinobi at least and he had standards that Chuck's life just did not meet.

Spotting his little bearded friend, Naruto walked towards Morgan. Naruto found him a little pathetic but there was one thing Naruto appreciated more than anything else loyalty; Morgan had been there for Chuck and for that alone Naruto cared about Morgan enough to be there for him.

Watching a tall man enter the store, Jeff just stared. Lester and Morgan were talking about something until they noticed Jeff's stare and turned to see.

The face was a familiar one but the man stood at 6'2, jet black strait hair tussled into a messy sort of spiky look, snowy white feminine skin with a strong lean muscular figure was a man walking in their direction. His eyes drew their attention with a dazzling blue and as he walked, they saw his attire clearly in black jeans, dark black leather boots and a white fashionable shirt with the 3 tops buttons open showing his muscular chest.

However for all his rather intimidating features it was the goofy soft smile that graced his face, which Morgan recognized as he called out in shock,

"Chuck"

The smile only growing wider the man was within a few paces of them

"Morgan, still rocking the beard mate"

He looked different, Morgan knew but this was unexpected.

"Chuck, is that really you?"

"A little taller buddy but yeah, still me."

Morgan reached out and hugged him. Even with all the shocking changes, the warmth and care in his voice convinced him this was his buddy that he had not seen in years.

"Buddy where have you been"

"Just travelling Morgan. I found a couple things that let me earn some money and well, I have been doing pretty well."

"I can see that. Man, to think you would finally be here. Elle has missed you man. She will freak out"

Chuck laughed with a little guilt, "I know, I am going over to see her now. Just dropped by to tell you to come over later"

Morgan nodded as Chuck turned around and walked out heading with trepidation towards Elle.

* * *

Elle had the day off apparently and so did Devon. He stood outside his old apartment where he knew she would be inside. Elle had been upset when he left but he needed to especially if he was going to explain the physical changes and after he figured out what to do about his then dire financial situation, he needed to be gone because he broke far too many rules and played too many games to just sit in one place.

Knocking on the door, he did not have to wait long.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Devon stared at him looking curious

Smiling and deciding to let the anonymity go on,

"May I please see Eleanor?"

Devon nodded and called her out.

Waiting there Naruto noted that Devon looked stronger than before, and he clearly was no long a resident that he was before. Watching Elle walk out towards the door Naruto watched her looking the same as ever.

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

Naruto was surprised but understood. He looked too different, taller stronger, straighter and darker hair, fashionably dressed, dark blue eyes accompanied by his rather feminine skin. He still expected his sister, who was his almost mother to recognize him.

"Its me Elle" He gave a smile that he knew would be recognizable and would take away from his new features reminding other of the old him.

It took 5 second till Elle screamed and pulled him in a strong hug.

"CHUCK!"

"Chuck, really?" Devon looked lost staring at him, even squinting.

"Guys its me, now can we go in."

Releasing him and pulling him in Elle dragged him to the couch as Awesome shut the door.

"I would be very angry right now about you only calling once in a few months to tell us your fine but I don't care for now. I am just glad your back!"

Elle stated as she and Devon took a seat.

"I know Elle but I needed to just be away on my own."

"Bro you look awesome. You've been working out?"

Chuck smiled and nodded

"Awesome" which elicited a laugh

"Where have you been?" Elle cut in

"Around the country but I spent the last year in New York"

"What have you been doing Chuck, don't hide things from me please?"

The fun and games ended when he saw her face with genuine sadness. His departure had taken a toll on her so he decided to be as honest as he could be.

"I travelled and met people and did some small tech jobs" Elle and Devon listened keenly

"A few months in I found a 17 year old kid in San Antonio who was making a social networking website and needed a coder. We struck a deal and worked together" He failed to mention he was using the kid to take his idea but after seeing his progress, he stuck around.

"We finished but by the end I was doing all the work so when the website did well, I sold it to Google in New York and made a fortune. The kid and his parents tried to sue me but after a few months I have them 25% and well that's that"

Again conveniently forgetting how he manipulated the kid's parents to making the kid desperate enough to live on his own while working part time. Which led to him relying more and more on Naruto and how Naruto recruited his own staff with which he pushed the kid out of the company on small technicalities.

Elle was surprised that Chuck finally followed his dream and created something.

"Woah Bro, how much did you make?"

"Devon!" Elle smacked him in order to get him to stop asking.

"Its fine, I made a lot so I am kind of free now" smiling he just sat there as Elle kept questioning him on everything he did from the food he ate to the clothes he wore even the ones he had on now.

Until Dinner they shared nothing but small talk as Elle slowly got to learn her newer brother while Devon just sat watching Chuck become an amazing person he always knew he could be.

* * *

I will follow the story lines but the dynamic of the relations will be very different. Thus things like trust, love friendship will come about differently so just let it happen

I dont know about how pairings will go but I will see

Review and favorite this story to keep up my motivation.


End file.
